1. Field
Embodiments relate to an adhesive composition and an optical member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Liquid crystal and organic electroluminescent (EL) displays have been mounted in a variety of mobile devices to achieve reductions in size, thickness, and weight of the mobile devices. Glass, metals (e.g., aluminum), synthetic resins (e.g., PET), and semi-synthetic resins (e.g., acetyl cellulose) may be used in substrates and display parts or elements of liquid crystal and organic EL displays. Thus, adhesives capable of strongly adhering thin films or different materials to the resins in a simple and rapid manner may be desirable.